From Baldy to Uggly, in alphabetical order
by TarthEyes
Summary: a set of drabbles ranging from A to Z in the lives of the two blonde Vizards.  Shiyori


**From Ass Baldy to Ugly Shrimp, in alphabetical order.**

**Disclaimer**: Bleach is not mine, if it was I would have written out Orihime by now because in this new arc she annoys me even more than before (sorry Orihime fans, but she does).

The biggest thank you to my Beta, **Chancewriter**, who was nice enough to correct my English and improve my story.

**FYI** These are a bunch of ficlets in no real order, preTBTP, Hollowfication, living in Karakura and beyond that. They are just small stories centered around Hiyori and Shinji in alphabetical order, no sequential order and they tend to contradict themselves too, so read them without more connection behind them.

**Warnings**: All type of spoilers from the Manga, so please if you haven't read Aizen going to Audicy you'll be spoilt (oops! I suppose I did right now). Some mention of nakedness, but no sex (this is not a lemon, I know)

Enjoy & Review!

* * *

_Before you accuse me take a look at myself, a close good look at myself_

**A**ccuse

It was easy for Hiyori to accuse Shinji for every single misfortune she had. Not only that, but it was easy to kick his ass for her bad luck. But when she looked at the broken man Aizen had left after the Hollowfication, she pulled his blonde hair and muttered right into his face. "It's not your fault Stinking Baldy."

He couldn't avoid paint a real smile on his face.

.

.

_I want to ride my bicycle, bike, bicycle. You say black, I say white, you say bark, I say bite and you say shark I say hey!_

**B**icycle

"That looks like fun." Shinji said to the frowning girl next to him while they walked through the park on their way to pick up food.

But the tall Vizard only accomplished a grunt from his companion, "You're always so grouchy when you are hungry, Hiyori." And he poked her ribs, "C'mon let's rent one bicycle and take a ride around the park, you're so small that surely I can stash you in the basket."

She gave him a punch. That would teach him not to mess with her when she hasn't eaten.

A ride on a bicycle…he was insane.

.

.

_Christina the Astonishing behaved in a terrifying way she would run wildly through the streets._

**C**hristina

Shinji was dancing the Waltz like a maniac in the Vizard living room.

"What's up with the Baldy?" Hyori asked Lisa after emerging from their underground training area.

"He met another of his first loves," Lisa said pretending she wasn't looking at Hiyori's hurt expression, "Apparently her name is Christina."

Hiyori didn't reply, she only turned her back and went into her room. Annoyed, Lisa picked the encyclopedia she was using to understand a couple of words of modern Japanese and threw it onto Shinji's head leaving him unconscious.

All the Vizards turned giving her accusatory looks. "What?" she replied, "His dancing was getting on my nerves." At least she had given him the hit he deserved for not really seeing Hiyori.

.

.

_How long have I been in this diluvium? So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form water's getting harder to tread with these waves crashing over my head_

Diluvium In Soul Society the rain was a strange occurrence, so when the first week of September came to Karakura and the torrential showers started to bathe the warehouse, Hiyori couldn't do anything else, but frown and stare at the pouring water. "Koneko-chan." Shinji whispered in her ear gaining a punch in the stomach for scaring her. "Stop calling me like that!" Even without air in his lungs he managed to answer. "You're behaving like a cat that hates water. The rain is just that…water." Returning her gaze to the falling drops she countered his words in a more serious manner. "This is not rain. It's a flipping diluvium."

.

.

_I'll teach you all this in 8, a course of a lifetime you'll never forget I'll show you how leaderships looks when thought by the best_

**E**ight

He has just had it with this girl.

"I'm not telling you again; get your ass in bed RIGHT THIS SECOND AND KEEP IT THERE!"

"Geez, you don't have to yell Baldy." The heavily bandaged girl returned to the tall Vizard's bed. "You're going to have an aneurysm or something."

"You're going to GIVE me an aneurysm, Hiyori." He robbed his temples and sat in the bed next to her. "I'm not keeping you here because I like having you for myself," _Well actually I would like that._ "I need you to recover fast idiot and besides, there is nothing else to do besides rest. Unohana told you herself."

In a very uncharacteristic gesture she curled her head onto his shoulder. "I know. I know you don't have to tell me eight times Baldy."

"Seven."  
"Eight!"

So he turned and murmured to her. "Can you please leave that cute tiny butt in my bed?" She glowered red and straightened her back. He smirked. "Ok, now it's eight."

"Perv." She muttered.

.

.

_Go ahead and say it even though you know it makes me uncomfortable. Go ahead and say anything, if you must, please make me blush_

**F**lush

"I have a question," She said trailing the scar she had made on his shoulder a long time ago. He made a 'hn' sound as an acknowledging sign. "Do you ever flush?"

Shinji grinned and caressed her naked back. "Mmm, I don't think so. Well not that I could remember." He pronounced tilting his head to try to think.

A mischievous smile drawn in her lips "I knew you weren't normal Baldy."

"Says the bride that used red sandals for her wedding." And not wanting to wait more he pushed his lips against hers.

.

.

_What's that pretty flower I see? Short and wild it waves at me, mother says it's just a weed is Golden Rod_.

**G**oldenrod

"I know what you are Hiyori!" Shinji said unceremoniously closing Hiyori's book, a gift that Hikifune had brought the girl from the Human World. "You are a goldenrod."

He started reading from the couch of her office where he was lazily lying down while he planned to annoy her because she was working late. "A goldenrod is a plant with spikes made up of inflorescences of minute yellow florets." He finished satisfied of his discovery. "So what do ya think?...Midget?...Chibi?...Goldenrod?...Hiyori?" He raised his head in the direction of her desk. There she was, completely and profoundly sleep, drooling all over the papers she had to deliver in the morning.

Shinji got up and put her on his shoulder in one swift movement. "Maybe you're just an under grown daisy." Eyeing the papers he took those too, so he could help her finish.

.

.

_Her, just her, I'm Better with Her. Indescribable the feeling but undeniable the feeling I got for her and only her everyday it gets crazier, amazing her, I baby her, don't want to be without her_.

**H**er

Shinji had always been amazed of her.

She was strong, independent, self assured and when she wanted it and no one was looking, sweet. But what really amazed him about Hiyori was how close she was to the things she treasured the most, granted what she treasured the most was him, or so he would like to think.

That's why he couldn't avoid tearing up in the moment she woke up from being cut in two and the first thing she asked was about him.

"Are you okay Hage Shinji?" She said trying to pretend she was okay. "You were fighting Aizen alone."

He came close to her and nodded.

"Are you crying?" And she closed her eyes relaxing a little. "You're such a girl."

.

.

_Just an illusion sitting in my room now hiding thoughts just hoping one day I'll get out I hear a voice call my name breaking the trance._

**I**llusion

She was annoyed.

Annoyed that like usual Mr-I'm-so-perfect-and-talented-but-in-reality-I'm-a-Baldy-ass Shinji had managed to activate his shikai before she was even close to do it.

It wasn't like she wasn't a prodigy, scratch that, she hated being called that. It wasn't like she wasn't good, she was, but it was impossible to get a shikai so fast. So naturally she bugged him until he gave up and showed her Sakanade's ability of creating an optical illusion.

After Hiyori's world was inverted and brought back to normal, Shinji couldn't hide his broad proud grin. "Sooooooo…watcha ya think?"

She turned her back at him and started to walk to her division. "Ugh, nothing to worry about. A big needle that shots pink fluffy clouds. An idiotic shikai for an idiot."

"You wish you had a shikai as awesome as mine, shrimp!" He yelled after her.

She did wish it, and that was no illusion.

.

.

_How was I to know I was far too much in love to see? Oh jealousy look at me now Jealousy you got me somehow you gave me no warning_

**J**ealousy

In the weird relationship both blond Vizards had, normally it was Hiyori's role to be the jealous one, and Shinji enjoyed it very much.

Jealous of the female students in the Academy that sought him for tutoring after classes; jealous of the female Shinigamis that looked for his advice in order to become better Gotei members; jealous of the girls in the supermarket, the coffee shop, the park, the restaurants, the school and many, many more places. And to top it all, the small ex-Shinigami always made the same reaction: she kicked Shinji's ass and yelled any number of curses at the stupid man for daring to flirt with those women.

So when it was Shinji's turn to be jealous, he didn't quite know how to react. First it was some weird looking guy from the 4th that had called her pretty, later Kyoraku complimented her, then Ukitake, after that an old member of her squad that unlike her had grown up (Akon was his name), and at night even Kisuke acknowledge that she had some kind of grown up air and that she looked beautiful…all because her hair was down.

Shinji frowned.

When everybody was out to bed, he had stayed with her like normally happened while she recovered. And without asking for permission, he sat behind her in her recovery bed and started to comb her hair placing it in her two stubby pigtails.

He would be damned if he had to expend another day like that one feeling jealous of every man that puts his eyes on HIS Hiyori.

.

.

_So many things I'd say if only I were able, but I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by, who die and made you king of anything?_

**K**ing

Both of them were lying lazily in the grass of Soul Society enjoying the star full night, the cold breeze, the sounds made by the crickets and the silent company of each other.

"Did you fall sleep midget?" Said Shinji; closing his eyes.

"Of course I didn't." The Shinigami in question answered in a very calmed manner despite the insult she had received, and letting the silence prevail only a couple of minutes she asked: "Do you think Hikifune is happy with the Soul King?"

It was just like Hiyori to ask questions like that out of nowhere. He could lie and answer 'no' to make her feel better, but he tried being his true self when he was with her. "I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Do you miss her?"

"No."

He came closer and practically forced her to take his hug. "Because it's okay if you do."

"Don't be ridiculous Baldy!" And even when her words sounded like her normal self, she entangled her arms with his body and let him embrace her.

After all, Hikifune had her Soul King and Hiyori had found a different king for her heart.

An Idiot Baldy one.

.

.

_Let's get loud, let's get loud. You got to do it your way, you got to prove it, you got to mean what you say_

**L**oud

Hiyori didn't quite understand why Shinji had made all the other Vizards leave the warehouse that day, and she didn't get either, why he had come into his room and had ordered her, in a serious tone, to get out from her recovery bed and follow him to the underground training facility.

She did it out of curiosity; nothing more.

They kept walking when he came to a sudden stop, turned to her and only by looking at his expression she figured out what would happen next.

"Do you have any idea of what you put us through Hiyori?" She swallowed hard and didn't answer. "Before we left for war, an hour before, I brought you here, remember? I brought you here and I asked you if you were able to control yourself, if you were capable to take his taunting and not react, you said yes. And like the imbecile that I am, I believed you."

"Shinji, I'm so-"

"Don't apologize! You have done that a thousand times! I just wanna know why do you feel like you have to lie to me every 5 seconds? Why do you have the need to do whatever you want without thinking about the consequences? WHY HIYORI YOU NEVER LISEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO TELL YOU? I WARNED YOU, AND I WARNED YOU AND YOU JUST IGNORED ME. I DO IT BECAUSE I CARE, NOT BECAUSE I ENJOY YELLING."

And he kept going and going for at least half hour, asking questions that weren't meant to be answered and screaming at her for being brash and taking Aizen's bait.

When he was finally done, tired and ashamed he hid his gaze with his perfect straight bangs, but a tight embrace around his middle section made him look at the small girl that talked with a now muffled voice.

"I know I'm an idiot and I know you're ALMOST always right. There…I said it, happy? I am really sorry Shinji."

He kneeled and kissed her.

She got it or at least she had gotten it for now, there wasn't any more need for being loud.

.

.

_I know all your wrongs and rights and I just want a little light to fall on me, hey monkey, where you been?_

**M**onkey

"Shinji." She called him making him turn to face her. Hiyori looked serious and determined, "I don't want you to call me a monkey anymore."

He kept quiet, but she didn't. "I mean, I don't even use Sarugaki as my last name anymore. You can call me any name you want, just not monkey." And she looked him straight in his hazelnut eyes, "or any variation."

Shinji understanding the seriousness in her voice nodded. "Okay, I get it." But a malign plan formed in his mind. "From now on I'm going to call you…'L-U-V'. Luv." And he showed his Cheshire smile.

The girl blinked a couple of times in disbelief, she wasn't expecting that. "W-wait, Shinji, I-I didn-"

"You said _any other name_ besides monkey, so I'm choosing that one. You are screwed." He started walking to the living room. "See ya at dinner, luv."

Hiyori girl frowned, blushed and sighed in resignation. She certainly was screwed.

.

.

_While your nightmare comes to life, can't wake up in sweat cause it ain't over yet still dancing with your demons victim of someone's creation._

**N**ightmares

Since he met Hiyori and she became his friend, the girl had had nightmares.

When they were in the Academy, he could tell easily the day that she had had them because of the big dark circles stored under her eyes, but to be frank, in that moment he didn't worry too much. When both of them entered the Gotei 13 as seated officers, she kept having nightmares and the circles still were a telling sign, but also the day after she had bad dreams she was quieter than usual. However, he had no idea of how bad the night terrors would get in the moment they became Vizards. The dreams haunted the eight of them, but without any doubt, Hiyori's were the worst.

So for the first time in their afterlife, he took action against it. One night after she had what could only be described (judging from her expression) as the worst bad dream of her life, he snuggled into her bed wrapping his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

The nightmares didn't cease, but having Shinji there holding her close and kissing her after she woke up in the middle of the night, definitely helped.

.

.

_I don't wanna be your second option I don't wanna be your after thought I don't wanna know the plans you make_

**O**ptions

In the moment the Soutaichou appointed him as the 5th Division Captain, he told him that his first task would be to find a Fukutaichou. However, Hirako Shinji didn't think at the beginning that finding someone would be that hard.

Hikifune Kirio, witness to the young and inexperienced Captain's assignment, tried to come up with a list of names of different people from different divisions that could fill the spot. The man went through the list without commenting on anyone until he saw the last name on it.

"Sarugaki Hiyori? The 4th seat in your Division?"

"Yes, Sarugaki Hiyori who is also your friend Sarugaki Hiyori." The woman commented amused

"Are you crazy Kirio?" and he tossed his yellow locks. "If I made her my Lieutenant, she will ended up killing me from all the beatings."

"She is a great option. In fact, she is my favorite for the position. She knows you, you know her and despite being a 4th seat she is stronger than most Fukutaichous."

"People would talk about preferential treatment."

"People always talk Shinji and they will, whether you choose her or not."

He dropped the subject and thanked Hikifune for the help, although he mentally scratched Hiyori's name of the list. That girl was not an option. Period.

A Fukutaichou's job was far too dangerous and had a mortality rate he didn't want on Hiyori, at least not by his doing. He would expend his days trying to not get her in danger, and that would not be fair to her.

He sighed; probably the girl would be angry at him when he communicated to her the next day that he would be choosing the 6th seat of his own division Aizen Sousuke.

.

.

_Anyone can see my every flaw. It isn't hard. Anyone can say they're above this all, and it brings even more pain to them all._

**P**ain

What she had felt was no joke; it was probably the worst that she had ever felt in her entire life. And definitely that was saying a lot.

Hiyori had passed with flying colors fighting alone Hollows when she wasn't even a Shinigami, the Hollowfication, the battle against her own evil half, dangerous and continues trainings…all that, and something so simple was making her look weak.

The worst part, if she could choose, was the amount of red in the situation. After all, red is her favorite color, no; _was_ her favorite color.

And to put the cherry on the top of the cake, all was happening in front of everybody, even in front of freaking Shinigamis! Humiliated, that how she felt. And yes; even when she didn't feel like accepting it she was in pain while she saw how Shinji was making out with a brunette dressed in red in Orihime's birthday party.

.

.

_But there's some things you need to know about me: I'm weak right now, real weak right now I need proof before I dare to open this heart so I prepared a quiz for you_

**Q**uiz

Hiyori had tried everything for that lazy Sunday evening and nothing was amusing her, and to be honest, the others fleeing to a human carnival that she had refused to go to, wasn't of much help. The other thing bothering her was that the blond moron was completely out of money and had stayed in the warehouse too. Shinji sure was annoying.

So deciding that there was nothing else to do (she had already trained, ate and slept), she sat to try to watch TV.

"Hey midget," Shinji said coming out of nowhere and sitting next to her on the old worn couch, "I'm bored, how about a game?"

With throbbing veins she ignored him and tried to concentrate on the stupid human plot of a show that she found as irritating as the blond sitting next to her, but he kept insisting and insisting until Hiyori, tired of his idiocy hit him, but he dodged.

"Let me tell you about my game, I'm sure you'll be interested." He said with his characteristically irritatingly leery smile and turned the TV off.

"I was watching that!" and she tried to hit him again, but he avoided once more. "Stop moving Baldy!"

"Listen!… It's a simple quiz about each other. You'll ask me questions about you and if I answer correctly I get a point, and vice versa. The one who gets more points wins and the loser is the winner's slave for a week. Are ya in on it?" He finished proudly.

She stood up. "I have no desire of be a participant of your stupid games Shinji."

"Well," He started playing with his beige cap between his fingers, "If you're too chicken to do it."

Quick as lightning she was back on the couch. "Ask your freaking questions and shut up!"

"Mmmm, something easy to warm up, what's my favorite fruit?"

"Ha!" She mocked him, "I have this in the bag! Prepare to be my slave for all eternity."

"It's just a week," He voiced annoyed, "Answer and shut up."

"Apple." And she took a breath, "What's my shoe size?"

"-2011505621"

"No!"

He threw at the wind a horse laugh.

"I was kidding, it's 2."

"Sorry, first response is the one that counts."

"No, I made the game up, so I put the rules."

Each of them kept insisting on how the other one was wrong, but the questions kept going. It went from favorite food, to the destination of her first mission and even more. Hiyori had gotten wrong Shinji's first love –he changed the answer without her knowing, although she suspected and hit him, and the man had gotten wrong the smallest Vizard's hobby – kicking his ass.

So finally they got to the last round and the last question.

"Which day of the week I hate the most?" The girl pronounced, sure he would not have an idea.

"Sunday." He said without even thinking it too much. "You feel there is nothing to do." And he stuck out his pierced tongue, but rapidly remembering the question he had stored he painted an evil grin on his lips, "The person I would kill for?"

Of course she knew the answer. That person was her, but…she wasn't going to say it, right? At that time without even answering she could feel the heat of a blush on her freckles and with a determination on her look said.

"Lisa."

Shinji imitated a buzzer. "Wrong. Hope you're ready to be my slave Hiyori." He said with a smirk as he got up.

"Wait it's a tie!" She said standing on the couch to be at eye level with him. "You had wrong the shoe size too!"

"I told you I was kidding on that one! It doesn't count!"

She frowned more and before she could escape, yell or hit him he grabbed the side of her red jacket and kissed her for a moment and separating for a second with eyes closed he whispered on her lips. "Just so you know it's you."

"I know idiot Baldy." And she pushed him away. "I also know you're a cheating ass in your stupid games."

.

.

_We'll run for our lives and I can hardly speak. I understand why you can't raise your voice and maybe we'll have to say our long goodbye_

**R**un

She wanted to run.

She wanted to run as fast as she could, after all she was fast.

If running was out of the question, then she wanted to walk or to crawl or do anything. ANYTHING!

But her entire body didn't respond. The only thing she could hear was a cold laugh; a laugh that if she followed it would be the end of her.

That was when she heard Shinji's scream of pain and even when her body still didn't listen to her she hoped she was able to take possession of her vocal cords and lips. Maybe if she talked, he would know she was still there with him. After that she focused her eyes and watch from a first row seat how Aizen mocked Shinji and then the only thing she felt was more pain, but the source came from a cut in her back.

Definitely this time it would be impossible to run.

.

.

_You are so confusing. Understanding you, is making me want to prepare soup, soup aimed to my heart_

**S**oup

There weren't many things Shinji disliked about the Human world.

He liked the music, the clothes, the places and he also liked the humans per se, but something that he had discovered in the worst way possible that he definitely didn't enjoy, was the human diseases. So when he got a cold he complained and complained until every single one of the Vizards left his room – or whatever room he was in - because of his annoying self.

The pigtailed blond seeing him really sick figured that some chicken soup would make him feel better.

"What are you doing?" Lisa asked with an obvious question mark painted on her face.

Hiyori took her time answering. "Cooking."

"I can see that, but you hate soup."

"No, I don't."

Lisa realized that she would not get anything out of the smallest Vizard and decided to leave her be.

When Shinji woke up from one of the medicine induced naps, he opened the door to find a bowl of soup on the floor with a note that read:

"_Stupid Sick Baldy: _

_Eat the freaking soup I'm tired of listening to your whining about being sick, you girl!_

_Hiyori_

_P.S. If I get sick by your doing, I'll kill you before the sickness does_."

He wasn't so sure the soup didn't have poison.

.

.

_I've had enough of danger, so nowI'm looking out for angels. Cuz teacher I know you are just trying to find some peace, I think its time._

**T**eacher

This was her worst nightmare.

They – The Vizards – were in a meeting with the entire Captains and all the Lieutenants trying to figure out what would they do with them. Like they were intruders…_idiot Shinigamis!_

The worst part of it all was that there were holes to be filled in the 13 Squads of Protection, but they were too many and there was no place for everybody, and naturally with the sucky luck Hiyori had, she was one of the ones without a position.

Even Lisa, whose previous position was now occupied by her clone, had a position with Ukitake. And now they were discussing whether to make Hiyori the 3rd seat of the 12th – with the alien - or to send her with Hachi to the Kidou Ops. _The KIDOU OPS! What in the hell?_

The meeting went on and on until Shinji with his Chesire cat smile voiced: "We could also make her my Fukutaichou," He suggested in a matter-of-fact tone, "I mean it's not like I want to see her everyday, but she sucks at kidou and she will probably ended up killing Mayuri."

"It's Kurotsuchi Taichou to you, you disrespectful entity." The weird looking Captain said pointing at Shinji.

"Imbecile BALDY!" Hiyori yelled. She had been too quiet saving every ounce of anger until she couldn't take it any longer. "The 5th already has a Lieutenant, what are you planning? Giving her the boot?"

"I would never do something like that to Momo-chan she is too sweet."

The infuriated girl was about to take his waraji off and beat him senseless with it, but apparently the pervert Chibi boy Taichou talked Hinamori into taking a leave of absence, and remembering what that meant Hiyori opened her eyes in alert. "She's teaching at the Academy instead of being in the front line, at least for the time being." The last part Hitsugaya finished with a somber tone.

"If you knew that, Shinji why haven't you said a word?" Love inquired annoyed.

"Well," and he rolled his eyes in the direction of Hiyori, "who would have want a spit fire crazy killing machine for a Fukutaichou?"

Hiyori stood up in the chair with a menacing gesture toward the ex leader of the Vizards. "Like I would like to be your lackey stupid dipshit! Those kidou Ops are sounding pret-"

"Well, its decided Hiyori-san could be the 5th Tenant," Ukitake said cheerful

"Wait!" The girl yelled, but Komamura and all the other Captains were nodding their heads.

"So if there isn't anything more?" asked Kyoraku ignoring the frantic yelling of the small Vizard.

Everyone started heading out while Hiyori giving up, only crossed her arms and kept in her place. When there was no one else in the room Shinji approached her and before he could said anything she announced:

"I'm not going to do all your work like Aizen did."

"Of course you're not" He voiced in a patronizing tone.

"And forget about your naps. You're a freaking Captain you should be working not sleeping in the middle of the day!"

"Aha." And he grabbed her hand and started playing with fingers.

"And don't even think for a second," and she freed her hand with a toss, "that I'm going to allow any of that while we're working."

"That I can't promise." And he ruffled her hair.

.

.

_You can run into my arms. That's okay don't be alarmed gonna let the rain pour and you can stand under my umbrella_.

**U**mbrella

"If you kept it going like you normally do, you're going to get sick Hiyori and I AM NOT taking care of you." He said moving his umbrella so it could cover the girl and him.

It had started to rain and she was on the rooftop and she, being the stubborn girl that she was had not moved an inch to protect herself from the water falling from the sky.

"Did you hear me dumbass?" He said bending in front of her face. "Hiyori you are all wet." And he not only gave her the umbrella but also his white trench coat, but her soft voice made him turn before he put the overlarge clothes on her.

"Do you think we have a chance against Aizen, Shinji?"

He looked at the concern that now marred her normally frowning face took a seat next to her on the wet rooftop. "Of course dummy. We are going to kick his as-." But her tears stopped his words.

"I don't want anyone to die," and she fiercely erased the water falling from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Anyone of us, at least."

He pulled her closer and only hugged her in silence. Shinji couldn't bring himself to lie to her and say that the 8 of them would make it alive.

The sky tears fell upon them; the umbrella forgotten.

.

.

_Let's both just get away your smile's my holiday. Don't you know that you're my sweet vacation_

**V**acation

With some irrelevant excuse Shinji had dragged her out of the warehouse for the day and to be honest, she couldn't complain. This would be the first time she would be out of her home after recovering, so in order to be outside she would stand the annoying humans all the time Shinji would take her.

After a couple of streets he stopped in front of a shop, or what Hiyori thought it was a shop, and turned to look at her with a truthful smile.

"Okay Chibi," and he pointed to the window were it could be clearly read, 'Traveling Agency'. "Choose a place and that's where you and I are taking a vacation."

"Have gone even more crazy than normal?"

He grinned "Yeah that's what a tiny annoying girl that doesn't listen, would do you," He ruffled the top of her head "Go crazy."

.

.

_Cause it's us as a we and all of the people with nothing to do we have nothing_

**W**e

Shinji didn't realize when Hiyori and him had become a we.

_We_ will train at 9, _we_ will go after lunch, _we_ don't like the Shinigamis, _we_ are watching this TV show, _we_ like the humans (even when this wasn't a real we it was more a he), _we _would go to pick the food, _we_ are going to bed early, and the ultimate one: _our room_.

It didn't bother him, it made him a little nervous when he first noticed, but it wasn't something he hadn't expected to happen, literally, a century ago.

It had probably been the whole almost dying incident that had erased all the concerns he had about the feelings he had always knew existed for her.

Now the only thing he needed to do was to avoid Hiyori realizing the 'we'.

"We're going to our room," The girl announced one night to the other Vizards as if it was the most natural thing in the world and turned on her way to leave, but he could see the way Love's mouth had curved and he sensed the danger ahead.

"Our room? Sleeping together now?" And the curious eyes of all the Vizards traveled to the blonds.

Hiyori frowned more and dismissed the comment with a motion of her hand. "Shut it. It's not like I don't have secrets I could tell about you. Let's go Shinji."

He blinked a couple of times and followed her nodding.

"Geez these people," Hiyori complained. "They should mind their own business."

He chuckled and decided to stay silent. After all, apparently she was more aware of the use of the pronoun _we_ than he was.

.

.

_She's got her suspicions, he's got x-ray vision and he sees through her heart with that_.

**X**-ray

Hiyori had volunteered to train the punk-wanna-be-Shinigami because she thought it would have been fun to kick his ass into oblivion and delete his arrogance and pride with punches, and she understood that all the Vizards had to look and be aware of the training to completed and in order to help when necessary.

What she didn't understand and frankly it was starting to irritate her, was the pair of chocolate eyes that instead of watching the boy were doing an x-ray on her, so giving Ichigo a particularly long kick that made him fly to the other side of the training facility, she stood in front of a sitting Shinji that kept looking at her.

"Did you lose something on me Dumbass?" She said in a menacing tone. "Stop it with the staring! NOW!" And she directed a punch to his face.

Shinji, being faster than her, closed his hand on her fist. "Are you sure you're okay?" He was talking about the choking the Hollow Ichigo had done to her a couple of hours ago.

Putting reiatsu behind her punch she achieved to hit him straight in the face.

"I already told ya I'm fine." And she crossed her arms and showed her left fang on the top of her bottom lip.

He kept staring even in the falling position he was in. "If you get tired Hiyor-"

"I'm fine, stop worrying." And she turned in the direction of the bloodied teenager that had dragged his bruised body towards the small blond, "and overall stop the staring, someone is bound to notice." She continued.

He grinned.

He sat up again. "When you're done let Hachi take a look at you."

"HER?" Ichigo screamed at Shinji taking a kick in his face from the Vizard that had started again with the training. "I'm the one who needs to be treated. She is killing me here Hirako."

"Stop whining Ichigo. You're taking a beating from a small girl. How pathetic." And he winked at Hiyori when the substitute Shinigami wasn't looking.

.

.

_I said yes to your mama when she asked me to look out for you and yes to you dating me. Yes, we can be together._

**Y**es

The question had come out of nowhere; it hadn't been rehearsed; just slipped out of his mouth like it was the most normal thing in the world, as if he had asked her for to pass the salt or something.

The best/worst was her reaction. The best because it was funny as hell, the worst because that could only mean that she wasn't ready, or at least that's what he could interpret.

Hiyori's eyes were wide open with a deer caught in the lights expression, her frown completely forgotten; her cheeks were filled with crimson and her mouth slightly open in surprise. The girl had stood there frozen by the words she had just heard Shinji pronounce. She hadn't moved a muscle for, what Shinji could say was an eternity but in reality were a couple of minutes. Feeling what could be the end of their weird relationship by his doing, he stood up.

"I-I'm sorry. I sh-,"

But she with her usual enforced scowl, but without looking directly voiced, "Shut up. Repeat the question idiot."

"What?" was she going to mock him?

This time she did look at him and he could see something different in the way her eyes reflected the light.

"Say it again." Hiyori said.

This time he would do it more properly, more like the way she deserved. So he kneeled down facing the recovery bed, and took one of her hands, "Would you be my wife stubborn brat?"

She smiled. "Whatever Baldy."

He smiled too, probably that would be yes in the Hiyori language.

.

.

_I got a problem with the snakes that are crawling through my grass when the darkness has falle, but if you're there maybe I could adopt them as my pets_

**Z**abimaru

"Have you noticed, shrimp?" Shinji said looking at the blue sky in Soul Society, his jaw length hair moving with the breeze.

"WHAT?" The girl said with a bunch of papers between her hands and others underneath her outstretched leg. Just like Shinji did to Aizen in the old days, she was doing pretty much all the paper work in the 5th.

"Your shikai looks exactly the same as Abarai Renji's," He chuckled, "And both of them are snakes of a kind, right? I think it's kinda funny, although yours doesn't stretch like his and that's a cool trade, but no one is expecting to see a cool zanpakutou when it comes to you." He kept his ranting for a couple of minutes while Hiyori tried to control her temper and her breathing thinking: _You promise, you said you would watch your annoyance, ignore this idiot bastard, they are only words, ignore him, ignore himmmmmm!….To the crapper with this he is looking for it!_

"Stop the crap Baldy and help me with the freaking paper work! Do you think I am your slave or something? You're the Captain, you have to help!" She took a deep breath and finished. "And no, our shikais don't look the same at all."

He smiled and took a couple of papers from out under her leg. "Hiyori?"

"WHAT?"

"You didn't hit me." He said bending and taking her face with his free hand.

"So?" Nervously she looked directly into his eyes.

"Nothing, dummy." He was proud of her, she was keeping her promise.

And he kissed her.

* * *

.

**A/N:** So finally I did one of this ones, you know from A to Z. About the title sorry, I couldn't figure an insult with Z. Well, like I said I really enjoyed writing this one, so probably I will do a second chapter, specially because lately Tite is making every Soul Society oriented writer or Vizard writer search in reruns for inspirations because we are not getting any love (or leads of their whereabouts).

Anyway I promise this week I'll try to start writting if a tree could talk bc is been on hiatus for way too much time.

Have a great 2011, I'll try to enjoy mine too

Luv

Kate


End file.
